1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating electrical machine.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 1-144337 discloses a rotating electrical machine that includes permanent magnets radially extending inside a magnetic member (rotor core).
Specifically, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 1-144337 discloses a rotor structure of a permanent-magnet motor (rotating electrical machine) that includes magnets (permanent magnets) radially extending inside the magnetic member (rotor core). In the permanent-magnet motor, the magnets each have a rectangular cross-section having equal circumferential widths on the inner circumference side and the outer circumference side of the magnetic member.
In such permanent-magnet motor as disclosed in the JP1-144337 publication, in which the magnets radially extend inside the magnetic member, the magnets are believed to be magnetized in a direction orthogonal to the q axis of the permanent-magnet motor (orthogonal to the axis in a direction electrically orthogonal to the axis (d axis) along the direction of the main magnetic flux).